


Presenting Iron "Man"

by Lets_call_me_Lily



Category: Iron Man (Comic), Marvel Noir
Genre: Art, Gen, Pencil, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8903800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_call_me_Lily/pseuds/Lets_call_me_Lily
Summary: My Cap-Ironman Holiday Exhange fill for this year, featuring a grumpy female Tony Stark glowering at Steve, who's not in the frame :)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lazywriter7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazywriter7/gifts).



> Lazywriter7, I just wanted to apologise for the lackluster background - I got carried away with the details and kind of... forgot about it? (oops) Hopefully you like your gift anyhow :)


End file.
